


Make it Work

by SuccubustyKisses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, M/M, Minor scene of violence, hero Shiro, using alcohol to drown depression, villain lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: Everything was going according to plan, he pat himself on the back when he successfully caught the hero Black Paladin in his trap, watching the muscled man crumple to the floor with a soft snore. Yes, perfectly according to his plan to remove the hero's mask and use his identity against him.Or at least, that was the plan. It was the plan when he created it, when he got the sleeping gas, when he set the trap, when the Black Paladin fell to the ground asleep it was his plan.It stopped being his plan the moment he pulled the hood away from familiar two-toned hair he loved to run his fingers through.





	Make it Work

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is like an extended version of my twitter ramble I did the other day! I hope you guys like it!

Everything was going according to plan, he pat himself on the back when he successfully caught the hero Black Paladin in his trap, watching the muscled man crumple to the floor with a soft snore. Yes, perfectly according to his plan to remove the hero's mask and use his identity against him.

Or at least, that was the plan. It was the plan when he created it, when he got the sleeping gas, when he set the trap, when the Black Paladin fell to the ground asleep it was his plan.

It stopped being his plan the moment he pulled the hood away from familiar two-toned hair he loved to run his fingers through. He lifted the mask, just to be sure, he had to be sure. It was him.

Of course it’s him.

The one and only Black Paladin, the hero that’s constantly stopping his plans is none other than his boyfriend, Shiro. Selfless and caring, a big pile of muscles and scars who would rather snuggle in the sunlight like a cat then even attempt to learn how to cook anything other than macaroni and cheese. The man who's smile rivals the brightest spotlights and his eyes sparkle as he laughs.

Of course the man he loves is his enemy.

Lance always had the worst luck.

A soft groan drags him out of his head, away from thoughts of warm hands pressed against his cheeks as soft lips swarm his face with soft kisses. He turns wide eyes down to the hero, to the man he loves, to his Shiro, and sees the deep brown of his eyes staring up at him.

Shiro opens his mouth, but Lance doesn’t give him a chance to speak, quickly throwing his mask back at him and running away. Tears sting his eyes as he rushes out of the building, cling to his mask as he slips into the shadows of the city to disappear into the night life before Shiro recovers.

Scrubbing at his face Lance pulls his hood down, taking his own mask off and shoving it into his pocket before removing his hoodie from his bag and slipping it over his uniform. 

The city didn’t need to know he was a villain.

Shiro didn’t need to know he was a villain.

He wishes he didn’t know Shiro was a hero.

* * *

A curse escapes his lips before he can stop it, his fist connecting with the wall of the training grounds, denting the metal easily under his own metallic fist. 

“What the hell, Shiro?” Keith glares at him from across the room, not even flinching as his fellow hero turns his glare his way. “Don’t take your frustrations out on the walls, we have training bots for that.”

Shiro’s anger leaves as quick as it comes, his shoulders sagging as he presses his forehead against the wall next to the indent bearing the shape of his fist. He lets out a shuddering breath, anger quickly morphing into sadness as he looks down at his phone again.

**Sorry Shiro. I can’t make it tonight, something came up at work.**

It’s always something nowadays. Last time he had to take his cat to the vet, the time before his sister made a surprise visit into town, and before that he had a cold. Shiro hadn’t seen Lance in weeks, every time he reaches out to try and make plans with his boyfriend he just gets blown off anymore.

“You okay?” Keith’s voice startles him out of his thoughts, causing him to jump and turn with wide eyes to look down at him. “Is it Lance again?”

Shiro looks away, tears stinging his eyes as he shoves his phone in his pocket. “Yeah, he cancelled again.”

“Why do you even bother with him?” Keith huffs, leaning against the wall next to the new dent.

“Because I love him, Keith.” Shiro turns away, lifting his bag and headed for the door. “You’ll see, things will be better again soon. This isn’t normal Lance. He's… I'd do anything for him, Keith.”

“I hope you're right.” Keith’s voice follows him out the door, the metal on his arm slowly retracting back into soft, human flesh.

“I hope I am too.” He sighs, stopping at his locker to grab the small box he left locked in it, stuffing it into his pocket before leaving the training grounds to enter the city, intent on drowning his depression at the bar. Keith can save the world for the night.

* * *

Lance grins, shifting his stance, watching as the security guard within the bank below him makes the same routine rounds he does every hour. Consistent, scheduled, perfect for a quick break in. The plan is simple, get in unseen, take the money, and leave. No grandeur or flare, just a quick snatch and go before he goes back to base and, with the list the underground supplied him, returning the money to the people it belongs to. Those who need it, the ones this bank stole from under the front of safety. 

He watches the guard walk by a window and grins, crouching low now. He starts the countdown in his head. 10 seconds until it begins.

9.

8.

7.

A hand lands on his shoulder with a soft squeeze, too warm, familiar. He lets out a curse, looking up to the stars for help as Shiro’s voice fills the air. “Please, can we just not fight today?”

How he hadn’t known it was Shiro before Lance will never know, he doesn’t even change his voice, it’s obvious now that he actually- wait. “What?”

“I don’t want to fight, can you just… not do this tonight?”

“You’re asking me to stop? Just saying please?” Lance turns, eyes searching the shade under Shiro’s hood. Before he can catch his eyes Shiro shifts, turning his back to him and crossing his arms over his chest, arms rubbing up and down in a nervous display. “You honestly think I'll listen just because you said please?”

Shiro sighs, shoulders hunching, it hurts Lance to watch it. “You didn’t do anything to me when you had me, you haven’t even told anybody who I am. So I guess right now, you’re the only person I do trust.”

Swallowing down the lump in his throat Lance turns, sitting on the edge of the roof with a sigh. “You shouldn’t trust me, Black Paladin, you don’t even know me.”

A soft sound escapes Shiro as he settles on the ground next to him, back against the ledge next to him. Lance barely resists the urge to reach over and knock his hood away to run his fingers through Shiro’s hair. “Can we talk?”

“Pretty sure that’s what we're doing, man.” Lance watches the windows of the bank.

“No I mean, will you listen to me about something, in return I'll leave, pretend I wasn’t here.” 

“Wow, must be something serious for you to let me rob a bank.” Lance tries to make a joke but neither of them laugh.

“It is to me. Plus it’s a really shitty bank.” Shiro looks up, holding his hand up awkwardly. “So do we have a deal?”

“Just talk, Paladin, I’m loosing darkness.” 

Shiro nods, letting his hands drop to fidget in his lap before taking a deep breath and speaking. “God, this is harder than I thought even with someone I don’t know. So, in my real life, outside of… well… _all of this_. I have a boyfriend.”

Lance’s spine goes ramrod straight, his pulse quickening as he instantly regrets this deal. “Y-yeah?”

“Yeah.” Shiro sighs again. “We love each other a lot… or at least, I thought we did. But he’s been avoiding me lately. I haven’t even seen him in two weeks.”

“Maybe he's actually busy?” Guilt practically rips Lance apart as he watches Shiro shift his stance, pulling his knees up to bury his face in them. 

“He used to always make time for me. Even when we were both busy with out jobs we would at least meet at night, even if it was just to sleep.” A soft sniff fills the air and Lance clenches his fist. “We made it work, no matter what came our way. I- I love him so much, I was going to propose. But he canceled the date… three times.”

Lance’s head whips around so fast he practically gets whiplash as he stares wide eyed at Shiro. “ _What?!_ ”

“I know!” Shiro throws his hands into the air in an exasperated shout. “I had this huge plan, it took me forever to plan what I wanted to do, _and he canceled._ ”

Lance spaces out for a minute, missing the words coming out of Shiro’s mouth as his hands move through the air. _He only talks with his hands when he’s nervous or frustrated._

“I tried again today and he said he had work. _I don’t even know what he does for work!_ I felt so bad not being able to tell him about my job that I just never asked about his.”

Lance chews on his lip, looking away again. “So what if you hate his job?”

“I don’t think he would do a job he hates… and I could never hate something he loves. He's… well… was perfect.” Shiro's voice goes soft, his body seeming to deflate as he hunches in on himself again. “I love him.”

“But what if he _does_ have a job you hate? One he refuses to give up? One you can’t forgive him for? Like what if he works for some terrible corporation that… that… kills puppies!” Lance is the frantic one now, his own hands waving about as he scrambles for words.

“He wouldn’t kill dogs.” Shiro’s voice is defensive, borderline angry.

“Okay, but what if-“ Lance sighs loudly, his own shoulders hunching in defeat. “What if he’s a villain?”

Shiro’s whole body freezes, his eyes going wide as he slowly turns his head to look up at him. “What?”

“Nothing, nevermind.” Lance stands up, jumping down onto the roof and grabbing his stuff. “Forget I said anything, I don’t even wanna rob this stupid bank. I'll go somewhere else.”

It’s silent for only a minute, but it feels like hours before Shiro pushes to his feet. “Lance?”

The break in Shiro’s voice almost gets him to stop, to turn around and run back to him, to confess all his sins and promise to be a good boy. “Goodbye, Shiro.”

He jumps from the roof, easily bouncing down to the ground and melding in with the shadows, hand over his mouth to hide the sob threatening to escape as Shiro calls his name above him. He turns and runs, weaving his way through the streets as fast as his feet can carry him, away from Shiro, away from his broken shouts, but not away from his own heartbreak.

* * *

Shiro knocks on the door again, hoping, begging the third time is the charm and Lance will answer. That he'll come out and talk to him, give him a chance. 

They can figure it out together, they always do, there’s no hurdle they can’t get over together.

The door never opens, and it’s silent inside. Shiro rests his head on the door, fighting back tears. This is his fault, if only he wasn’t a hero. If only he'd told Lance who he was before, they could have talked… They used to talk. 

He calls on his powers, easily molding a key that fits the lock, opening the door. He knows what he's going to see inside.

He hopes he's wrong. He wants to see Lance, to see his cat and his pictures of the ocean, his ratty old couch, and his smile.

But he doesn’t. 

He sees just what he expects to see.

The apartment is empty, only some nails on the wall and scrapes on the hardwood of the floor showing Lance had even been there.

Lance is gone.

And Shiro doesn’t know how to bring him back.

* * *

 _”Life moves on Shiro, you can get through this.”_ Keith’s voice echoes in his head, words he said earlier in the day. _”So what if he broke up with you. You’re the Black Paladin. You’re literally metal. I know you’re stronger than this. You have to move on. If not for yourself then for the people who need you. The world is suffering without you, Shiro. I can’t save everyone by myself. You're a hero, Shiro. You’re my hero. I need you to remember that and start being a hero again.”_

“So what if I don’t want to be a hero anymore?” Shiro grumbles into his glass, the amber liquid giving him nothing back but a burn down his throat as he swallows it down. 

The TV flashes bright red, the usual alert they do before announcing breaking news. Shiro looks up at it, ignoring the fuzziness around his vision as he focuses on the screen. The alert goes away and the camera focuses in on the reporter, a tall woman with long blonde hair always pulled into twin tails. She glances over her shoulder one more time before turning back to the camera.

“Breaking news,” The reporter calls into her microphone. “The villain Myzax has escaped from jail. He's now inside of the Arus mall where he has told authorities they have only one hour to promise his freedom before he starts killing hostages.”

Memories of the mall flash through his mind, of walking through it hand in hand with Lance. The grin on his face as he waved towards the children in the playground area the mall has on the bottom floor. 

A shattering sound breaks him out of his thoughts and he looks down at his hand, now holding the remains of his glass after he squeezed it to hard. Standing from the bar he apologizes to the bartender, passing him an extra $20 before he’s rushing out the door, already opening his bag and stuffing his coat inside.

< hr />

Lance sighs, looking down at the papers his informant sent him, hoping to find anything he can do outside the city, but already knowing he won’t. 

_Maybe it’s time for me to move._

The quiet background noise of his TV is interrupted by a large siren, startling him to look at the television with wide eyes. The screen changes from it's usual red warning to the newscaster, Nyma. Lance knows her from the underground where she goes to dig up information on bad people for reports. 

She looks terrified, her eyes wide and bloodshot as if she's recently shed tears. Holing the mic up it takes her a few tries before her voice comes out, shaking and small. 

“An update just came in on the Myzax hostage situation at the Arus mall. He has just released all of the hostages, but only under the promise of revenge against the Black Paladin.” Nyma swallows before taking a shaking breath. “The footage you are about to see contains violence is not appropriate for children.”

Lance watches in horror as the metallic body of the Black Paladin goes careening through the air, cracking into a wall mere seconds before the spiked ball of Myzax's mace collides with his stomach. Chips of metal fall to the ground like snow, a patch of red staining his uniform before he calls up another layer of metal to protect himself.

He falls to the ground with a crash, beefy hands picking him up with a loud laugh as Myzax holds him high in the air. “Killing you will be worth having to escape from jail again. I'm going to take my time and savor every moment. Let the whole world see the weakling they call their champion.”

Within seconds Lance is out the door, melding himself into the shadows as he pulls his hood over his head.

The TV stays on, continuing to show the gruesome footage of the one sided battle at the mall.

* * *

A gasp of pain fills the air as Shiro’s back smacks into the building again, cracks splintering up the rock surface, ready to give way at any moment. He falls to his knees, arms shaking as he coughs, blood splattering to the ground below him as he struggles to call more metal to protect his flesh.

“Getting tired already, Black Paladin?” Myzax laughs, his heavy footsteps crunching in the rubble as he draws closer. “I’m just getting start-“

A soft pop reaches Shiro’s ears, shortly followed by a loud bang, the floor under him shaking under the weight of something colliding with it.

 _The wall must have finally collapsed._

“What the _fuck_ are you doing?” 

The voice is like a shot of caffeine straight into his brain. Shiro's head snaps up, eyes wide and mouth agape as he watches the figure stomping towards him. The familiar dark blue outfit covers his body, hood casting his face in shadows, but Shiro knows who it is now. “La-“

“Nu uh. You need to seriously think about your answer before you give it.” Lance stops in front of him, jamming his gun into it’s holster with an angry huff. “God look what he did to you.”

Shiro tries to push himself up further, to reach out for Lance and pull him into his arms, but it’s talking all that he has to keep his armor up now. Myzax should be attacking any minute. “You need to go, it's not safe here.”

“Maybe not for idiot heroes who follow too many rules.” Lance shifts, pointing a thumb over his shoulder. 

Moving slowly Shiro looks around his legs, eyes falling on the unmoving form on the ground. Myzax's eyes are wide open, glassy surprise frozen on his face caused by the hole now staining the ground below him in dark blood. “You killed him.”

“Of course I did, I'm a villain. I can do whatever I want, and for some dumb reason I wanted to save you.” Lance kneels down, fingers soft as they brush against his cheek. “I guess that’s what I get for loving a superhero.”

“You still love me?” Shiro's smile is lopsided, the same soft sleepy smile Lance loves to wake up to in the mornings.

“I don’t think I could stop even if I wanted to, big man.” Shiro grins, lunging forward on a burst of adrenaline to press their lips together. The reaction is instant, both men practically melting into the touch, Lance’s hands move to the back of Shiro’s head and Shiro's own rest on Lance’s neck, barely resisting the urge to pull him into his lap for more.

A crunch of rocks draws their eyes behind Lance, the crowd of people determining it to be safe now and coming closer. Nyma's in the front, a glint in her eyes as she moves in for the scoop. “We better get you out of here. Can you stand?”

Nodding Shiro pushes up on shaking legs, nearly falling forward into Lance as he puts his full weight on a very pain filled leg. “Everything hurts.”

Lance laughs, moving up beside him to loop an arm over his shoulder and pull him across the wreckage and towards the shade of the side of the building. “Honey in your current state I'd be more worried if something _didn’t_ hurt. You heroes need better laws about killing people.”

“But I saved all the hostages.” Shiro pouts, flinching when his leg doesn’t want to move and they both stumble. Lance rights them and keeps going. “Doesn’t that get me brownie points?”

“The Black Paladin I know would have saved the hostages then took the enemy down, not let the whole world see him crash and burn.” Lance smiles despite his words, too easily swayed by Shiro’s pouts. “How much did you drink, you smell like a cheap bar.”

“Eh… enough to forget that I could fight back after the hostages were released.” Shiro tries to shrug but finds that one his shoulders just doesn’t want to go through with the action.

“Excuse me! Blue Ninja! Can I just ask a few questions before you go?” Nyma caught up with them, seemingly uncaring of the dead body nearby as she walks beside them microphone held out. “Have you decided to move to the side of good and help Black Paladin?”

Lance scoffs, counting the steps to the shadows that are dark enough for what he needs. “You couldn’t pay me to be a government sponsored hero. I'm just here to save this idiot because apparently nobody else can.”

“M’not an idiot…” Shiro's still pouting, which just makes Lance smile as he turns his head to look at Nyma, finally close enough to do what I want.

“I’m leaving now, and I'm taking Blackie here with me. Maybe if the world is lucky I'll return him. But, don’t count your blessings.” He takes one more step before calling on his powers, pulling the shadows around them to make then invisible to the common eye. 

Nyma growls, stomping her foot as she shoots a pout their way. “Don’t think this is over Blue! I will get my story.”

Putting a finger to his lips to signify for Shiro to stay quiet he moves them in the darkness of the shadows, following the building until he gets to the parking lot on the other side and his beat up old corolla waiting for them. He shoves Shiro into the passenger seat, yanking his hood down and pulling his mask off before pulling on his hoodie and removing his own mask. 

Letting his magic drop away he climbs into his car, giving a soft smile over at Shiro before he buckles his belt and drives off. “I’m taking you to a healing chamber, do me a favor and stay awake till we get there okay?”

Shiro watches Lance, his hair is a mess like he hadn’t brushed it that morning and he has bags under his eyes he would normally complain about. He doesn’t answer, knowing the darkening of his vision is answer enough that he isn’t gonna make it. With a small smile he reaches out, setting his hand on top of Lance's and letting out a sigh of relief when he doesn’t pull away.

* * *

Stress cooking is something Lance picked up from Hunk, a relief to let his mind wander and he gets delicious food after. That being said he thinks he may have gone overboard as he looks around his kitchen. There are cookies everywhere, cupcakes shoved in where they can fit, and even a three tier cake. 

He turns away from the sweets, snatching up a snickerdoodle and taking a bite before turning back to his pan of bacon with a large yawn. He knows he should have slept last night, that life-changing decisions are better made after a full night's sleep, not nearly 48 hours without. But, he couldn’t calm his nerves.

A soft creak of the floorboard is all the warning he gets before Shiro is shuffling into the room, dark eyes moving over the bounty of sweets hungrily before landing on Lance at the stove. “It wasn’t a dream.”

“I wish it was.” Lance snarks, pointing his fork at Shiro with a frown. “You almost _died_ Shiro. For what? Some strangers in the mall? A cheap drink at the bar? _It’s not worth it._ ”

Smiling Shiro walks around the bar, stopping inches away from Lance. “You don’t mean that. You may be a villain, but I know you Lance. Not just as my boyfriend who over reacts and does stupid things like decide for himself if we can’t be together, or bake so many sweets he could feed a full neighborhood and still have leftovers. But as the Blue Ninja. Lance, you’re not evil. More like robin hood. I know for a fact you only ever target bad places, and there is always money spikes in poor areas after.”

Turning away Lance frowns at the bacon, the pieces perfectly cooked and popping at him in their personal song of cooking completion. “You act like it’s no big deal.”

“It isn’t.” Strong arms wrap around his waist, scattered in scars that Lance knows weren’t there before. “I love you, Lance and you love me. We can make it work. Together we can do anything.”

“Anything?” Lance pulls the pan from the burner before setting his fork down and turning in Shiro’s arms. “What if I don’t want to stop?”

“Then we’ll find a way to work together to take them down.” Shiro can’t resist, leaning down to nuzzle his nose into Lance’s neck. “You find the targets and tell me, I'll try to take them down the legal way.”

“And if that fails?” Lance wraps his arms around Shiro’s neck, pulling him in closer and running his fingers through the hairs at the back of his head. “Then do I get to wreck some shit?”

Laughing Shiro pulls back, only to press their foreheads together, his breath smells terrible, like stale alcohol and morning breath. But, Lance doesn’t have the heart to pull away. “Within reason. How am I supposed to stop you when I’ll be on the other side of the City?”

“You know the whole world saw us kissing. Nyma caught the whole thing on camera.” 

Shiro leans in, pressing their lips together before pulling away, he snatches a piece of bacon from the pan and pops it into his mouth before turning away. “Good, then everyone will know you’re my fiancé.”

“I never said yes.” Lance quips, pulling out two plates to dish out the bacon.

“You didn’t have to.” Shiro turns to him, a grin on his face and confidence in his stance. “You’re wearing the ring.”

Lance jerks his hand behind his back, hiding the ring from sight like a child. Shiro laughs, eyes sparkling as Lance pouts bringing his hand up to admire the black band encrusted in sparkling sapphires. “It was just too pretty to leave in your bag.”

“How did you even get my bag?” Shiro sits on the couch, pulling Lance practically into his lap when he comes over with their plates. 

Memories of Keith storming into his lair, eyes blazing as he frantically looks around for Shiro leave him chuckling. “I think we’re not the only ones who need to have a talk. Your friend, the Red Blade has been helping me on missions for months now. Though this morning was the first time we seen each other out of uniform.”

“Keith?” Shiro thinks about his friend and how he’s conveniently never around when the Blue Ninja needs to be stopped. “Huh… I’m actually more surprised you get along than that he’s an undercover villain.”

“Get along?” Lance scoffs, stuffing his face with bacon and giving a pleased hum. “I can’t stand the guy, he actually threatened to kill me for hurting you.”

Shiro sets both their plates aside, grabbing Lance and easily maneuvering him onto his lap, knees on either side of his waist as they smile at each other. “I think he'll make a perfect best man then.”

Lance shakes his head, leaning down to press a quick kiss to Shiro’s lips, then another and another, unable to resist the temptation of the man he's missed so much. “I think you just have terrible tastes.”

“I don’t know,” Shiro’s voice drops an octave, that deep timbre he only uses when he’s thinking something dirty that leaves Lance's nerves tingling. “I think you'll taste pretty good right now.”

“There’s only one way to find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm excited to be able to post something on Shance day, I feel so blessed to be able to give and receive content.
> 
> Thank you for reading! As always you can find me on tumblr at SuccubustyKisses and twitter at SuccubustyKiss. 
> 
> And remember, your comments and kudos fuel me!


End file.
